Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Union
by Charlie Basket Stringer
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Goddesses and is on Geminar. It is a crossover for I actually name the three goddesses as the Chousin in it. What took place that prompted the first Pope of Geminar after the different orders were created when Washu-kami-sama, Tsunami-kami-sama, and Tokimi-kami-sama left Geminar to come into power.
1. Placement

**Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Union**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and canons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my personal work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my own story that I am writing.

AIC an Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from the shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owned and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes which under the part known as Author's Corner for additional information.

Please note that I am using the OVA series written by the creator of Tenchi Masaki Kajishima as the main frame of this story. I might bring some guest stars from another story that I am writing which I own all rights to. I hope you enjoy my work and please feel free to comment and give suggestions. By the way, for update information to stories and chapters, check my profile for I keep track of them for two months there so you will know if you need to reread them or not.

**Story Placement**

This is just a page to tell where this story is placed in the timeline of all my UTU or Ultimate Tenchi Universe stories that I have written. Even after a story is completed, I will update this section so there will be no confusion where each on is placed since they all are connected to each other. I might not be writing them in order so that is another reason why I am putting this section in all the stories. I am using a timeline that I found and modified based on the information that I found. I am using the OVA though as my main frame work .

Placements:

Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Goddesses

Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Union -This is the current one that you are reading

Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Tenchi

1


	2. 0000

**Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Union**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and canons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my personal work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my own story that I am writing.

AIC an Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from the shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owned and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes which under the part known as Author's Corner for additional information.

Please note that I am using the OVA series written by the creator of Tenchi Masaki Kajishima as the main frame of this story. I might bring some guest stars from another story that I am writing which I own all rights to. I hope you enjoy my work and please feel free to comment and give suggestions. By the way, for update information to stories and chapters, check my profile for I keep track of them for two months there so you will know if you need to reread them or not.

**Archive Zero - No Need for Head Priest and Priestess**

The world of Geminar had changed since the year 99,999,900,030 B.C. which was when the Chousin visited the world. They had ascended on the highest mountain that ever existed on Geminar and that is where they found an city. They then from that year to 99,999,899,730 B.C. taught those people what they knew as well gave them guidance.

During the time of them being taught, a temple was constructed in the honor of the Chousin. The strongest and smartest of all the students at the end was given the title of Head Priest or Priestess depending on their sex. Others were then were given the title of Priest or Priestess as well a shrine somewhere to deal with as they went out to spread the word of their new found faith. They called themselves the Order of The Chousin. At that time, The Chousin left the city after stating that they were going to teach others.

During their time teaching, Washu-kami-sama had found three other mountains that had cities on them as well. She had pointed them out to her sisters and they made plans to go there and teach those people as well. It just happened that each mountain was in the section of the planet that was decided on by each Chousin.

In the year 99,999,899,430 B.C., each Chousin had taught those people and gotten the same results as they did in the city that they had taught together. The only difference was that those that were taught by Tsunami-kami-sama called themselves as the Order of Tsunami. Those that were taught by Washu-kami-sama called themselves the Order of Washu as well those that were taught by Tokimi-kami-sama called themselves the Order of Tokimi.

As true to their teachings, all four orders when out and recruited and educate the masses about their beliefs and knowledge. What each did not know that would happen was that each order did not recognized the others as legit. This caused much friction in the world of Geminar. That was not all, for among the people were those that only cared about the knowledge and refused to accept the existence of the Chousin, they would become known as the Sci Sect which remained in the shadows hidden from the watchful eyes of the Priest and Priestess of the orders.

This was the world of Geminar now in the year 99,999,899,130 B.C.. It was during this time that a boy was born into the world, a boy that would become someone that would change the world of Geminar. In time, the Order of the Chousin was able to restore the balance between the different orders showing that each was right in their own way. It helped that the Order of the Chousin had the beliefs of each in their order which was why they listen to them.

It was soon understood that those that were of the Order of Tsunami were those that were healers and medical personal. They were trained well in the way of life. They were even better then the Priest and Priestess of the Order of Tokimi, Chousin, as well the Order of Washu. In the trade off though, it turned out that those of the Order of Tokimi were better fighters as those that were of the Order of Washu were better in science and investigations. As for those that were of the Order of The Chousin, they were better at managing resources and getting them to work together as well using each of their abilities to the maximal proficient ways.

In the year 99,999,899,120 B.C., the world has changed over the years. Nearly every town or village has a shrine that is dedicated to either all three or one of the Chousin. However, darkness still found a place in this world for there were those that are willing to do what they want, when they want, and did not care who got hurt in the mean time.

The perfect example was a town named Oscar, a town of five hundred that was built around a circle where a shrine was dedicated to Tsunami stood. It was good time and it was home to a young man by the name of Tetsuya Min Kamiki. He was now at the age of nine years old and decided to work by delivering mail to the neighboring village. He was a young man with light blue colored hair and red eyes to match. He was the son of the village chief and had to beg for permission to act as mail carrier between their village and to the one that was north of them.

He was just coming back from such trip of delivering mail which took him five days to complete. when he found a sight of pure horror. At first he was not sure what to think when he saw smoke raising from the village as he walked to the village. When he got to it, he saw that the smoke was from the fires that were still burning on the charred remains of every structure of the village as they continued to burn down. It did not sink in what had happened as he began to look for everyone, for in his mind was that everyone was alright, but that was not the case.

He made his way to the center of the village where there was a clearing at as well the location where meetings and other rituals are held at. It was in this clearing that he found the horror that would change everything for him.

What he saw was acts of pure savagery and horror that was committed by someone onto the people of his village. He found what was left of them in the center area of the village. What he found was that everyone that was the age of thirteen years old and older as well being of the female sex was stripped naked and restrained. He saw signs of rape on each one of them. He also saw that their bodies were battered which showed that they were killed soon after who every did this was done with them.

The men of the village was restrained where they were facing the direction of the women were left. That was not all for their heads were cut off along with those that were under the age of thirteen. The ground around the bodies were soaked in blood and all the heads were piled up around the body of the Priestess of the shrine which was located at the center of the area.

When he looked at her body though, he could tell by the still dripping blood that she was the last to be killed. This meant that she was forced to see the women raped and the men killed as well the children of the village. He had heard of the stories of raids that were done by raiders, but this was the first time he had come across something like this.

He looked at the wooden X that the Priestess was tied to. She was naked with signs of rape still fresh on her. There were cut marks all up and down her body which showed where they injured her while forcing her to watch as they violate the villagers and raped her. Being a Priestess of the Order of Tsunami, this was a great insult to her and harsh even for her.

Like the males of the villagers though, she was also beheaded for her head was placed on a pike right by her body. He looked around and figured two things. First was that who every they were, they were no normal raiders for Miki was a fighter that was trained by temple of Tokimi. Second is that by the sight of her body, he just missed them by several hours.

He was upset due to the fact that everyone that he knew and loved was now dead. He counted and identified each and every corpse that was there. He was able to determine that everyone but him in the village was now dead. For the next day, he buried the bodies of everyone and took the time to make a grave stone for each grave that he had dug.

The whole thing just took him several days to do. Even though all the known food and stores were taken by the raiders, he was able to remain fed due to the fact that he knew the land and where to hunt. For the first two days though, he could not eat due to the sight that he had to deal with as he dug all the graves as quickly as possible. He then took each body and placed them into the graves that he had dug and then covered them up. He was able to eat when hunger struck him. After he buried them, he then said a prayer for both the living and those that had passed. He had worked none stop with no sleep, so when he was done, he passed out just as four people arrived to the village.

He began to stir as he realized that it was now night time. He was not sure how long he was out, but he did realize that he was in some kind of makeshift bed at the moment. It then that he overheard someone talking.

"So, he is the soul survivor of the village." The voice of one female stated in a firm but sad voice.

"Well, but by the remains of the buildings, we could say that this raid was done about a week ago." The voice of another female stated in return to the first one.

"He buried them all in just a short time, that is something for that would mean that the reason why he passed out was due to lack of rest and sleep." He heard another female say as he slowly began to wake up.

"That was not all, for he took the time to make grave markers, this is proof that he is the one that we were sent to find." Another female stated as he realized that he was covered in deer skin.

He opened his eyes to see that it was now dark and there was a light coming from what appears to be a camp fire. He was about to get up when he realized that he was also naked under the deer skin which struck him odd. He looked in the direction of the fire to see that there were four silhouettes by it and it would seem that the all female based on what he could see in the light of the camp fire.

Each one of them were dressed in Priestess outfits and were armed with weapons that showed that they were warriors. He could tell that the one with blue hair was a Priestess of the Order of Tsunami by her white and blue outfit. He then looked at the red hair one that was dressed in red, yellow, and black which was the colors of the Order of Washu. He then looked at the one that had black hair to see that she was dressed in red and black colors which was the colors of the Order of Tokimi. The fourth one that had yellow hair, he noticed was wearing an outfit that had white, blue, red, yellow, as well black on it which was the colors of the Order of The Chousin.

"Still though, I wish we arrived here sooner, for Miki was a great Priestess of the Order of Tsunami." The Priestess of Tsunami stated as they continued to sit around the fire talking.

"I think our guest is awake." The Priestess of Washu stated as she looked at him as the Priestess of Tsunami also looked at him.

"It would seem so indeed." The Priestess of Tokimi stated as she looked at him.

"I wonder why he did not say any thing?" Asked the Priestess of The Chousin asked as the Priestess of Tsunami just gave a wicked smile at him.

"Maybe because he realized that he is naked under that cover as well being in front of several ladies." The Priestess of Tsunami stated as they all four got up and walked to him.

It was at this time that he noticed that all four were not wearing normal priestess robes, for each of them were wearing what special elite guards wore. They were wearing two piece suits that had capes which was what the STG , or Special Temple Guards wore. This meant that all four of them were the elite of the Priestess or Priest of their order as well under only to the head priest or priestess of their orders.

"I heard you mention Miki and can tell that you four are members of the STG of your orders." He stated as all four them looked at each other then at him.

"Yes, your are right you did hear me say her name." The STG of Tsunami stated as he looked at the ground for a second then back up at the four shapely beautiful young women that could not be any older then 18 years old.

"But we are ETP or Elite Temple Priestess not Special Temple Guards." The STG of Washu stated as he looked at her funny, "We are a combination of STGs as well Head Priestess of our order. We do request and do not exist in the command chain of our Order, even though anyone under the Head Priestess or Head Priest has to follow our orders."

"Who are you and why are you here as well how do you know Miki?" He asked as all four sat down on the ground by him and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we answer how we know Miki first." The ETP of Washu stated as the other three nodded their heads up and down.

"Well, we were friends in combat school before going our separate ways to serve the goddess that we were meant to serve." The ETP of Washu stated as the ETP of Chousin along with the ETP of Tokimi nodded their heads up and down.

"I though went on to learn right beside her until I was chosen to head to the main temple where I was reunited with them as she was sent here to take of the shrine that was located here." The ETP of Tsunami added to it.

"As for who we are, I am Akiko Wu Kilmore of the Order of Washu." Stated the ETP of Washu as she bowed her head to him which struck him odd.

"I am Aimi Tsu Salemore of the Order of Tsunami." Stated the ETP of Tsunami as she bowed her head to him as well.

"I am Katsumi Tok Stricklan of the Order of Tokimi." Stated the ETP of Tokimi as she did the same in bowing her head which made him wonder why they are doing so.

"I am Makoto Chou Rickland of the Order of The Chousin." Stated the ETP of The Chousin as she bowed her head as well which caused him to question why they were doing this.

"As for why we are here, well we were sent to prevent the raid, but it would seem that we were too late. We arrived here just time to see you faint." Makoto added to her statement which caught his attention.

"We got here then at once reported what we found. At that time, we were informed that each of us were brought together and sent here to find you, the chosen one." Akiko stated as he looked at her and then the others.

"We, the ones that were meant to be head priestess of our order but denied due to the duty to find you are here to teach you everything about our orders as well train you." Katsumi stated as he looked at her and noticed the wicked look in all four of their eyes.

"At least in the other part of our duties, we can tell that you will not let us down." Aimi stated as she and the other three blushed as he had a bewildered look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he noticed the strange look that all four of them had in their eyes.

"Well, at first I rejected the ideal, but now I see why and do not mind since he is so cute." Makoto stated as the other three nodded their heads up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Tetsuya asked as all four looked at him.

"Well, you see we were told that you will meet our standards and we will fall in love with you. We were also told that we all will become your wives." Aimi stated as he looked at all four of them to see that they were nodding their heads.

"I see." Tetsuya stated as he gulped at the thought of having all four of them as his wives.

This was not unknown for from time to time each order would arrange marriages like this, but it was up to the women if it takes place or not. What is unheard of though is someone being trained by four Priestess with each coming from a different order like this. He was not sure of what is going on, but he was too tired to think at the moment for all the stress that he had during the buring the villagers was what kept him going and that has left causing him to faint. He now is sore from the none stop working that he had done.

"Rest for now, for we are going to camp here for a couple of days giving you a chance to recover while we offer a prayer to each and every person that you have taken the time to bury and mark." Aimi stated with a smile on her face as he sighed and just closed his eyes.

Several days later he was once again able to move around. The four had taken turns cooking for him as he watched them do their prayers for each person. They allowed him to relax as Aimi would sneak into the bed and massage his muscles. He was shy and was not sure what to think, but he noticed that she only did this when the other three were asleep and that she was naked each time.

"Feeling better Tetsuya?" Aimi asked as they walked to where Katsumi, Makoto, Akiko was at.

"Yea thanks to the massages that you gave me, but can I ask you something?" He asked as she nodded her head up and down.

"Why did you only do it when they were asleep and why being naked." He asked as she smiled at him and lean over to whisper into his left ear.

"I could have done it clothed and with them awake, but I thought you would like an extra treat of seeing me naked." She stated in a low and seductive tone as he turned several shades of red as she laughed.

"You know what she did when she thought that we were asleep right?" Katsumi stated as she walked with Makoto and Akiko just several feet up ahead.

"Yea, but we will like you allowed it to happen for he needed that massage, we will get our turn soon though." Makoto stated with a smirk on her face as they continue to walk forward.

"We will start your training when we reach the valley of the wind that is just three days from here." Katsumi stated as they all stopped and looked at Tetsuya.

"Yea, for it is your fate to keep the promise that we made to the departed souls of the villagers that you had buried." Makoto stated as he looked at all three of them.

"What do you mean?" He asked as there was a wicked smile on al their faces that told him that things were not going to be easy for him.

"When the Head Priestess of each of our order gave us this position, they told each of us that we all four will train you and that it is your duty to deal with Black Skull." Aimi stated as he looked at her funny.

"The Black Skull is the name of the raider group that raided your village, they are strong warriors and do not believe in the existence of the three Chousin. You are fated to become stronger then all four of us combine, so use who are the top of our order in knowledge and power was given the task to train you instead of becoming the Head Priestess of our orders just as a vision told them." Makoto stated as he looked at her and then other three to see that this was not some kind of joke.

"I see, I now understand why you all four bow to me when you introduced yourselves." He stated as he clenched his fist tightly as images of what he found when he returned home flashed in his mind.

"I will accept the duty of dealing with them, for there is a lot that they have to pay for and from what you are saying the Chousin is willing to make them pay that price as well." Tetsuya stated in a firm voice as he looked at his fist as all four of them smiled at him.

-To be Continued-

**-Author's Corner-**

As you can see, I wrote this from scratch. It was something that I wanted to do. I am doing this on the side of the main story Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Tenchi story as some back ground information. I do not know when I will write the next chapter, but I will finish this up as well might start another one when I get the timeline worked out.

I own all but the world of Geminar, the Chousin as well Tsunami, Washu, and Tokimi for they are Tenchi characters and the Geminar came from Saint Knights Tale. This is a past arc of events that had taken place many centuries before Kenshi Masaki arrived there. That is not all, for the OC characters that I created are ancestors of the characters in future as well.

5


	3. 0001

**Ultimate Tenchi Universe - No Need for Union**

**By: Charlie Basket Stringer**

Notice and Disclaimer: This story is a compilation of material from the different Tenchi shows and canons that are out there. Things were changed and modified in order to suit my tastes and needs since this is a fanfare. Please note that this work is also influenced by several fanfare authors that are on my favorites list. This is my personal work just to test my abilities and to help with writers block on my own story that I am writing.

AIC an Pioneer LDC as well others own the copyrights on Tenchi and all characters from the shows as well related works. Unless stated so, I do not own any of these characters at all. Any OC characters that do get brought into story is owned and copyrighted by yours truly. If you paid for this, then you were ripped off for sale of these stories is prohibited. Check chapter notes which under the part known as Author's Corner for additional information.

Please note that I am using the OVA series written by the creator of Tenchi which is Masaki Kajishima as the main frame of this story. I might bring some guest stars from another story that I am writing which I own all rights to. I hope you enjoy my work and please feel free to comment and give suggestions. By the way, for update information to stories and chapters, check my profile for I keep track of them for two months there so you will know if you need to reread them or not.

**Archive One - No Need for Savior**

When they reached the valley of the wind, all four of them at once began to train him. In five years, he managed to get all the basics down, but something else had come about during those years. As it was predicted all four of them fell in love with him and soon each married the other to him making all four of them his wives.

So in ten years, they did not only train him in the duties of becoming a priest of their orders, they also ended up training him to be their husband as well. So when it was all over with, Tetsuya was now the age of nineteen years old. As they were told, he was stronger then they were combined and were better at the duties of the orders then they were making him worthy of becoming an Elite Priest Guard of any one of the four orders.

After ten years of training and seeing that he had the basics down, it was decided that it was time for him to see more of the world. So at once, they headed to a town that was several miles of the valley of the wind that was named Kilimore.

It was a town that had a railline going thru it. It was supported by the salt mines that were under the dunes of sand that surrounded the town. Besides that, it was nothing more then the rest station for those miners and family until recently when the mines dried up. Since then, the town served as a watering hole for nomads and tradesmen as well stop for the train since the railline is still being used.

The wind was slightly blowing as the sun continued to shine down on everyone that was there at the moment. The heat was rising as a small group of five people walking thru the desert appeared at the entrance of the town.

Each one of them were wearing cloaks that were dark brown in color which covered their bodies and face so no one could make out what or who they were. Even though the town was nearly dead at the moment, those that were about did not pay attention to these five since outsiders come to either pass on thru to the city of Accord by railline or to Makor by foot or vehicle.

The five figures stopped and looked at the buildings that line both sides of the road that they were on. As the wind slowly blow thru the area kicking up sand, all five of them stopped as they looked at a large four story building that was there right before them.

The building was old looking and had windows facing the road all up and down the front. There was a covered walkway that ran in front of it as well the other buildings that line the sides of the road. They all looked at it to see that it was a small tavern with a sign that had the name 'Dusty Trails' above the double swinging doors that were there.

All five of them looked at each other then they walked towards it. They made their way slowly thru the doors and stopped when they reached the inside of it. They looked inside to see that it was nearly empty with several round tables that each had six seats at them. They also noticed that to their left as a bar and to their right was a piano which was being currently played by a man with a white hat.

They all walked into this dimly lighted place as they headed towards the stairs and then stopped and made their way to the table that was there. One of them pulled out a chair as one of the others sat down. That one then went pulled out another chair and did the same with another one. This was repeated two more times and then they sat down in one of the remaining chairs.

During this time, everyone that was there at the other tables and well at the bar looked at them with interest. They were the towns people with nothing better to do at the moment but hang out in the tavern. They could tell that something was different about these five besides the fact that they were outsiders in town.

As they looked and took a sip of their drink, the watched as each one of them pulled down the hoods of their cloaks to reveal that they were four women and one male. The male and one female had blue hair as the other three females had red, black, and yellow hair. It was a nineteen year old Tetsuya and thirty one year olds Akiko, Aimi, Katsumi, and Makoto.

Everyone looked on with interest as they saw the blue haired male talking to all four females. They could tell that these five were close, very close. At this time a young woman walked up to the table that they were at.

This woman was young and had brown hair that reached to the center of her back. She was wearing a white blouse shirt that was laced up on the front and a black skirt which reached down her knees to match. She was wearing black knee high boots that were made of leather. She looked no older then the age of thirteen years old.

"Welcome to the Dusty Trails, what will you five have?" She asked as they looked at her and she looked at the women then the only male that was sitting there at the table.

"Well, I can't say for the others, but I have a bottle of rice wine." Tetsuya stated as Aimi, Katsumi, Makoto, and Akiko smiled at him as the waitress that was at their table looked at them with interest.

"Well in that case, I also want a bottle of rice wine." Akiko replied as the waitress took note of what said.

"That sounds good, I think I take one as well myself." Makoto stated as the waitress nodded her head up and down after writing it down.

"Okay that is three bottles of rice wine, how about you two?" She stated as she looked at the blue haired woman and the black haired woman.

"Well, I guess I have one myself as well for it has been a while." Katsumi stated with a smile on her face as she looked at the others.

"Well then, I suggest that we get a room as well with room board for a night then since I am getting one myself." Aimi stated with a wicked smile on her face which the other three shared as Tetsuya face palmed himself knowing what is in store for him tonight.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want five bottles of rice wine and five rooms with supper, breakfast, and lunch right?" She asked as the women at the table laughed as Tetsuya looked at the waitress and smiled at her.

"I understand why you say that, but one room with five suppers, breakfast, and lunches and bottles of rice wine." Tetsuya stated as the waitress looked a little taken back about this as she looked at all four females and then at Tetsuya.

"I see, these four must be your sisters then, it must be nice to be a close family." She stated as Tetsuya shook his head no as he smiled at the waitress as the four women looked at her with crossed eyes as the piano player finished his song and walked to the bar.

"Well in faith yes, but personally I love them more then that for all four of them are my wives." Tetsuya stated as the whole bar room heard this as it went quite while looking at his direction.

"I see, then take this warning then. Keep a good eye out for we have regulars that will kill you for them, so you might want to leave on the train in the morning before they come later on." She stated as he looked at the waitress and then around the room as if he was looking for something.

It was at this time he noticed that his earlier observation was correct. This town had no women nor did it have children. This girl that was at his table was the only female in town it would seem and the youngest person as well.

At this time everyone got bored and continued with their talking. Some even went to the bar to refresh their drink as others left thru the main door.

"For the past five years, they come to town to take what they want. The women folk that was here like my mother was raped by them. In turn for allowing it, they did not burn down this town. They are due to come back tomorrow. so I suggest you to leave..." She was saying when Tetsuya interrupted her with an replied as well with an question.

"First, I would not have to do anything for my wives are not some defenseless females since each has been trained in the temple in Accord." He stated as Akiko, Katsumi, Makoto, and Aimi revealed their weapons to her while putting their finger over their lips to keep her quite since no one heard what was being said.

"They are strong, but before they reach them they would have to get thru me and I am stronger and faster then all four of them combined." Tetsuya stated as she looked into his eyes to see that even he was telling the truth or he actually thinks that is the truth.

"I see, I mistaken you five as for normal travelers, it would seem that you are prepared. I still urge you to leave in the morning along with me though." She stated as Tetsuya looked at Akiko, Aimi, Makoto, then Katsumi who were looking at the woman that was standing there at their table.

"I see, if I may ask, who are these guys that have been coming into the town and doing this?" Akiko asked as she looked at the waitress.

"The Black Skulls, they are the raider group that burned down the village of Oscar ten years ago as an example." The Waitress stated as she expected a look of fear in their eyes but saw something else that nearly caused her to step back several feet instead.

"I see, are you sure that they are coming back tomorrow?" Aimi asked with interest as if there was gleam of excitement in her eyes at the thought of a battle coming to them instead of them looking for them as she recalled the insult that was done to Miki ten years ago.

"Well, I say they are due." The waitress stated as Aimi looked at Tetsuya and saw that he was doing well in keeping his rage in check.

"Did you hear that Katsumi and Tetsuya?" Asked Makoto as Katsumi and Tetsuya nodded their heads up and down to show that they did.

"Have they done anything to you yet?" Tetsuya asked as he recalled the ages of the women that were raped before they were killed in his village.

"No, I hide each time thanks to the warning of someone that watches out for them. I seen them do it though five years ago though." She stated in sadness as she looked at the ground.

"That was when one of them forced my father to watch as his boys had their way forcefully with my mother." She added as Tetsuya kept his calm recalling the rage he felt just coming to his village.

"Sorry to hear that, what is your name child?" Katsumi asked as the young lady looked up at this group and noticed that something was different about them from anyone else which was something that she did not notice until now.

"Natsuko Fei Dusty, I am the daughter of the tavern owner." She stated as Tetsuya took out a gold coin and handed it to her.

"This was for the information that you have given us, if you do not mind we would like to ask you more questions after you fetch our drinks and reserve our rooms." He stated in a soft and calm voice which almost caused Natsuko to melt right there and then which caught the attention of his wives.

"Hmmm, Ssssuuuuurrrreeeee, just give me a second for I was getting off after taking your order anyway." She stated as he looked at her.

"I am paying then, get your self something to drink as well and tell me how much the bill is currently at including your drink." He stated as she nodded her head up and down and ran off as he looked at his wives and noticed that they were all looking at him with an angry look on their faces.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked as Akiko just sighed as the other busted out laughing at his question.

"Well, we know that we taught you how to behave around women dear, but do not forget that you belong to us." Katsumi stated as he looked at all four of them.

"How can I forget, all four of you remind me each and every night." He stated as he smiled at them as all four of them blushed at those words.

"After we get as much information that we can get, I suggest that we contact our temples and get more information." Akiko suggested as the other three nodded their heads up and down to show that they agree with her.

"Not only that, I think you three need to inform your orders about Tetsuya so he can be tested when we reach a temple, for if he passes all test, then he will be one step closer to fulfilling his destiny." Aimi stated as they nodded in agreement with her.

"Here you go and the total is 17,500 gold for one night stay with room and board along with the rice wine." Natsuko stated as Tetsuya looked at his wives then gave her 122,500 gold coins.

"Then we are staying for seven days and nights." He stated as she handed him all five clay bottles that were in her hands.

"So Natsuko, are you going to run the tavern for the rest of your life?" Aimi asked as Natsuko shook her head no.

"Father is sending me away tomorrow. I will be boarding the train and head to Chousin city where I hope I can get into the main temple of The Chousin and become a priestess of the Order of The Chousin." She stated as Makoto looked up from her bottle and looked at the young girl.

"Natsuko, why the Order of The Chousin?" Katsumi asked as everyone looked at her then at Natsuko.

"Well, first I do not have the kind heart to heal even my enemies like those of the Order of Tsunami. Second, I am not brave like the warriors of Tokimi. Third I am not patient enough to investigate and research like those of the Order of Washu. I am more of the manager type like those of the Order of The Chousin. Not only that, but I do believe in all three of the Chousin and can not choose either one of them to serve." She replied as Makoto took a sip of rice wine and looked at her.

"Getting in is not easy, do you have anyone to recommend you?" Makoto asked as Natsuko shook her head no.

"Regardless if I get in or not, father has ordered me to stay there since I am at the age that the Black Skulls might do something to me." She stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"After they were done, mother was not the same. She killed herself along with the other women in this town soon afterward and no one here has the will to live anymore besides me. That is why father is sending me away and I thought that I might be able to enter into the temple there since that was a dream of mine before the Black Skulls came." She added as Tetsuya looked at the table to hide the anger that was in his eyes.

"I see, then let me introduce ourselves then." Tetsuya stated after he regained his composure.

"I am Tetsuya Min Kamiki." He stated as she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I am Akiko Kilmore Kamiki." The red haired woman stated as she shook Natsuko's hand.

"I am Aimi Salemore Kamiki." The blue haired woman stated as she also shook Natsuko's hand.

"I am Katsumi Stricklan Kamiki." The black haired woman stated as she shook Natsuko's hand as well.

I am Makoto Rickland Kamiki." The yellow haired woman stated as Natsuko shook her hand.

They talked for several more hours after that. They learned that the town was almost a city until the Black Skulls came and destroyed the moral center of it. They learned that all the female children was sent away when the turned thirteen years old to Chousin City for their protection which is why everyone is still alive. After several hours, everyone went to bed.

It was early morning when Natsuko had walked up the stairs to the platform that was there along side the train that had arrived an hour before. Normally no one would be there, but she noticed four people getting off the train and walking to four cloaked figures that seem to have been waiting for them.

Natsuko noticed that one of the people that got off was a male that was wearing the robes of the Order of Tsunami which made him a priest of the order. She then noticed that another one was wearing the robes of the Order of Tokimi which made him a priest of Tokimi. She noticed that the others were women and one of them was wearing the robes of the Order of Washu and the other was wearing the robes of The Chousin. She was wondering why Priest and Priestess of the orders were getting off the train. Just as she was about to board, she noticed the Priest of Tsunami walked to one of the cloaked figures.

"We got your message, each of us have come with a package for each of you." He stated as Natsuko was about to board the train.

"What is this?" She heard the cloak figure asked as she recognized as Makoto from last night.

"First, we changed the armor for this new material that is just as good but lighter. However, it has been decided that only the mask will identify you of our order since you exist outside of the chain of command." He stated as Natsuko turned around and looked at the Priest of the Order of Tokimi that walked to the other cloaked figure.

"It is the same with me, for it was decided that you four wear the mark of the Order instead of the colors since you have a special task to perform." The priest of the Order of Tokimi stated as he handed his package to the cloaked figure that he had walk to.

"I see and understand." The cloaked figure stated as Natsuko recognized the voice as Katsumi.

"I take it that it is the same for you as well." Asked another cloaked figure to the Priestess of Washu as Natsuko noted that the voice was none other then Akiko's as she took the package into her hands.

"We also decided that his test will take place in Chousin City when you guys are ready, for we will be waiting there once things are done here." The Priestess of the Order of The Chousin stated as the cloaked figure that was before her took the package from her.

"I see, Natsuko will you stop listening in and come over here for a second please?" The cloaked figure asked as Natsuko looked at her knowing that it was none other then Makoto that had spoken to her.

"Who are you four?" She asked as the four removed their hoods to show that she was right about who they are.

"We are who we stated that we are, we just left out that part that each of us are Elite Temple Priestess of our orders." Makoto stated as Natsuko looked at her and the others.

"Elite Temple Priestess?" She asked as she looked confused.

"They are who they say that they are." The Priest of Tsunami stated.

"They have the same authority as the Head Priestess of each of our orders, but their skills and training is much higher then theirs. They exist out side of our chain of command, but we have to follow their orders as if the Head Priestess or Head Priest gave it themselves." The Priestess of The Chousin stated as Natsuko allowed this information to sink in.

"Who is Tetsuya then?" Natsuko asked as Akiko, Aimi, Katsumi, and Makoto all blushed at the question.

"Our husband at the moment, but the future has not been written just yet." Aimi replied as she looked Natsuko and then sighed.

She like the young girl and knew that chances are slim for her to be able to enter into the Order since she has missed the date that they take in members. She decided that this girl deserves a chance, for she had thought out her place well which would mean that she will pull thru the training. She looked at Makoto who had the same ideal and told her so by winking at her.

"I want you to take Natsuko here to the main temple, she wishes to join our order and I am supporting her entry." Makoto stated as the Priestess of The Chousin nodded her head up and down as Makoto hands her a letter that has been sealed.

"I see, then I will oversee her training myself then, for I am need of a student." The priestess of The Chousin stated as Makoto smiled at the reply.

"Wait, training? What about the entrance ceremony as well testing?" Natsuko asked as the priestess of The Chousin turned her head and looked at her.

"That is not needed if a several current priests or priestesses support an entry. As for you though, you are being supported by Elite Temple Priestess Makoto, which is why I am going to train you for she does not support anyone that is not worthy." The priestess of The Chousin stated as Natsuko just stood there and looked at everyone.

"Priestess Setsuko here was my master before I passed my test. You should be honored that she has decided to train you." Makoto stated as Natsuko bowed to her as well to the priestess of The Chousin.

"I mean no offense master, I was just surprise about this." Natsuko stated as Priestess Setsuko smiled at her.

"I see why Makoto is willing to sponsor her, for this is quick to adapt." Setsuko thought as she looked at the young girl.

"I see why you support her, for she is smart and well mannered. I will mold her well into a fine priestess of our order." Priestess Setsuko stated as Makoto nodded her head.

"Yes." Makoto stated as the others circled around them.

"By the way, it was decided after you four that in each class of each order, there will be the strongest one that will gain the title Elite Temple Priestess or Priest. So if you come across them, do not freak out if they bow and salute you, for your new titles are now Head Elite Temple Priestess." Setsuko stated as the other three nodded their heads up and down.

"Things have gotten bad enough that we need more of you, mainly since you have that long term mission to fulfill." Setsuko added as Makoto looked at her and then smiled.

"About that, we are in luck for we will make contact later on today since they are coming here." Katsumi stated as everyone looked at her.

"Master, can you ask the order to have some priestess ready to heal this town when we are done?" Aimi asked as the Priest nodded his head up and down.

"Wait, you guys are going to fight them, the Black Skulls?" Natsuko asked as Akiko shook her head no.

"Tetsuya will fight them, for he is stronger then all four of us combined. We will support him though if need be, but they are his problem to deal with for that is his request as well orders to us as well fate." Katsumi stated as Natsuko looked at her.

"Come Natsuko, it is time for us to leave. Your training will begin when we reach Chousin City." Priestess Setsuko stated as she and the others boarding the train leaving Akiko, Aimi, Katsumi, and Makoto standing there along with Natsuko.

"I wish you luck." Natsuko stated as she boarded the train.

"Luck, we do not need it since all three of the Chousin is supporting him." Makoto stated as Natsuko smiled as she boarded the train.

It was still dark and everyone in town was still asleep except for the five visitors that came in yesterday. At this time, Akiko, Aimi, Katsumi, Makoto, and Tetsuya were sitting at the table in their bed room.

At this moment, they were looking over an rough sketch of the town. All five of them were wearing form fitting black suits that outlined each and every curve of their bodies which left little for imagination.

By Aimi side as her seven foot metal staff that was white with blue leather wrapped around it. She had had her hair tied into a pony tail with a red and black ribbon much in the same fashion as Makoto had hers. She was sitting there with everyone else with a white mask that has a blue fish right in the center of the forehead which stood for the Order of Tsunami.

Akiko had her sword hung on the belt that was around her waist. Like Aimi, she also had her hair tied into a pony tail, but the ribbon was black in color. Right before her on the table next to the sketch was a white mask that has a red crab on the center of the forehead. This mark was now the symbol of the Order of Washu.

Katsumi did the same, but her hair was tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon. She had both of her swords on her back. Right before her, she had a white mask that had a black wolf in the center of the forehead area. This mark was now the mark of the Order of Tokimi.

The only thing that has changed about Makoto is the black form fitting outfit and the white mask that was before her. She kept her hair the same. She had both of her knives strapped to her legs. Right before her was a white mask that had black spider with a red hourglass symbol on its back and on a blue web which was the symbol of the Order of The Chousin.

As for Tetsuya, he was wearing the same outfit, but he had a copy of each of their weapons on him. He was not given a mask which was fine with him, for he was part of all their orders while at the same not part of their orders.

"Well, it would seem that over the ten years, the Black Skulls have grown in size." Makoto stated as they looked at her.

"So how much did they grow?" Aimi asked as Makoto looked at her notes from the reports that she spent the time to read five hours ago.

"Well, it went from the sixteen members that burned Oscar down to 4,113 members." Makoto stated as everyone looked at her.

"I see, is there an organizational set up?" Asked Akiko as she looked at the diagram of the town.

"Who cares, they all going to die." Katsumi injected as Tetsuya sighed and looked at Makoto.

"I care as well Akiko." Tetsuya stated as Katsumi smiled.

"Well, there is Black Skull and then under him are sixteen people. From what they found out, there are sixteen platoons or a total of 4,241 people.." Makoto stated as everyone looked at her.

"Hmmm, that is indeed a growth spurt in the past ten years." Aimi stated as they all looked at her.

"The one that is Company 16 which was placed in charge of this area for the past five years is some one by the name of Hajime." Makoto stated as Tetsuya looked at each and every one of them.

"Well then, I guess that makes him my first target then." Tetsuya stated as each and every one of them agreed with him.

"Well, since I am to start this off, I would like you four to remain in the town just in case someone passes me. I in turn going to meet them a mile from the gate." Tetsuya stated as his wives nodded their heads to show that they understood their orders.

"Then that is the plan, they should be here in a hour." Akiko stated as all five of them walked out of the door.

The sun was high in the sky as a cloud of dust popped up just over the horizon. Tetsuya was just a mile from the main gate of Kilimore standing there waiting for the right time to strike.

He was not worry about the town, for just in case some decided to by pass him they will deal with them. For all four of his wives were standing on the roofs of the buildings that were at the edge of town by the gate. The wind was blowing as their hair danced in the wind as they watch their husband get ready for the showdown that they had trained him for.

At that moment, there was an old man sitting in a tower that was located on the roof of a church. Even though the Priest that was there was killed five years ago, the building remained standing since it also doubled as the town hall. The bells was working since it was the signal to the town that the Black Skulls was arriving.

The old man was clean shaved and was wearing a tan shirt and pants. He had his telescope trained to the horizon and was looking thru it when he noticed the figure standing in the sand a mile from the gate. He could see weapons that he had which caused him to look around.

He was doing the scan of the area with his eyes when he looked to his right. That was when he saw them, two of the four girls. One of them had blue hair as the other one had red hair standing on the other side. He looked at their weapons and then at the white mask that there wearing.

"Wait a minute, the one with blue hair is wearing the mark of Tsunami as the other one wearing the mark of Washu on their mask." He thought as he looked to his left which was when he saw the other two.

He noticed their weapons and then saw the white mask that they were wearing. He noted the black wolf and spider on a web on their mask. He was not sure what to think as he took a deep breath.

"Those two are wearing the mark of Tokimi and The Chousin Orders, that mean all four has someone here for some odd reason." He thought as he looked at the females then realized that they all were looking at the person that was outside the gate.

"Something is going on, for they all are looking at that person." He thought as he looked out to see a large cloud of dust in the distance.

He took his telescope and took a better look at the cloud that was in the distance. What he saw was a cloud of sixteen men heading their way.

This group of sixteen was riding what looked like bikes. These bikes though was being powered by a small motor that was started by them turning the main wheel when the paddled it so it could collect the aho that was in the air. Due to this, the motor was pulling Aho into it which in turn start converting it into energy.

This energy then allows the motor to move the back wheel of the bike. Due to this, the only sounds that were being made was a low hum of the motor and the sound of the wheels turning and rolling over the ground. One of them had a red flag flying on the back that had a black skull on it and the number 16 in black right under it.

"Shit, something is going to happen for we have someone a mile from the gate and four priestesses of each order here in town and the Black Skulls platoon 16 is on their way here." He stated as he reached to the rope that was connected to the bell which was something that he or someone else does each time the Black Skull is see on their way.

"Well, it looks like our guest are on their way." Akiko remarked as she heard the bell ring.

"Yep, but the town have no ideal that will be the last time that bell will ring to alarm them about the coming of the Black Skulls." Aimi injected as she looked at the cloud of dust and dirt that was heading towards her beloved.

"This should be a good battle, to bad I am not fighting." Katsumi added as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, it is about time for history to be made." Makoto stated as she along with the others looked at Tetsuya who just stood there waiting.

In the center of the town, the people gathered together like they always do. It was nothing more then men. They all looked towards the gate to see what look like a person standing there as well the large cloud of dust heading towards him.

"I see them love, there a total of sixteen aho bikes heading this way and one of them is flying the Black Skull flag." Katsumi stated as she looked thru her telescope.

"Aimi, I want you ready to do medical measures when this over, for dead men do not do time nor give information." Tetsuya stated thru their communication system.

"Roger." Aimi replied back.

"After this is over with, I want four of those bikes ready for us., but not before you do your thing and get information off those that survive Akiko." Tetsuya stated as the cloud of dust started to get closer.

"As your will ask lover boy." Akiko purred over the communication system.

"Do not think you are getting alone tonight, for we all had our turn which means its all four of us this time Akiko." Makoto stated as Tetsuya looked at the cloud and then sighed.

"She knows that Makoto, for that is the way Akiko talks when she gets to do something that she likes remember?" Tetsuya stated as he heard all four of the girls do a lovely sigh.

"Makoto, after all is done and over with, I want you to report of this incident as well do me a favor and write the ones for the other girls as well. After that, I would like you to talk to the head chief with me to see what the order can do to help out this town that has been suffering for all this time." Tetsuya stated as he got into a stance as he noticed that the Black Skulls was almost to him.

"Roger love." Makoto stated as she and the other three girls also got into a fighting stance.

"I have a feeling that tonight will be one of those night that I be recovering from the next day." Tetsuya thought as there was a smirk on his face.

"What is going on?" One of the men asked as the group looked at the sight that was just ahead of their town.

"I am not sure, but it would seem that one is out there and there are four Priestess here in town dressed for battle." The watchman as he ran down from the building where the look out was located at.

"You said what, what order?" The man that was older looking with a white beard and wearing a brown hat asked as he looked at the watchmen with shocked look on his face.

"I can not say about the one that is there." He replied as he pointed towards Tetsuya.

"But as for the four that is here in town, it would seem that there is one from each order." The watchmen answered back as the chief looked at him and then at the one that was standing there outside the gate and then around at the men that was in the town.

"Which one of you put in the request, I thought we decided that after sending the surviving women away that we would just allow this town to die." He stated as he looked at each and everyone of them.

"Neither one of them did." Stated a female voice as he turned to see a woman dressed in black and armed with blue hair swaying in the wind that was now blowing thru the town which was none other then Aimi.

"A Priestess of Tsunami, if they did not then who did?" Asked the chief as he looked at the blue fish that was on the white mask right in the center of the forehead.

"The children, women, as well both priestess and priest that died called out to Tsunami. Those that died before exploring or before inventing something called out to Washu. Those that died with no honor in battle called out to Tokimi. The other called out to all three." Aimi stated in a dark voice as the chief got the chills from hearing her.

"The cries of the souls of the slain reached the ears of the Goddesses and now it is judgment day for the Black Skulls if you want it or not. It is shame that you all had given up hope, but due to that you have no say so in this matter." She stated as the chief looked at her along with everyone else.

"Our husband, the one that stands before them now is the one that will deliver the judgment, for he which is the sole survivor of Oscar, but unlike you all he had not given up hope." She stated in a more calm and loving voice as the chief looked at her then at the one that standing before the gate.

"Wait our?" He asked as she slowly began to fade away.

"All four of us Elite Priestess are married to him and trained him." She stated as she began to giggle in a wicked tone as the chief looked like he was in shock and some how managed to keep from fainting.

At that moment, the Black Skulls group stopped right there before Tetsuya. They were not sure what to think about someone dressed in black with weapons on them standing in their way. They were not even sure if this person was a threat or just someone passing thru. One thing was sure though and that was the fact that he was not one of them.

"I am Chief Warrant Officer Takashi of Squad 16 of Platoon 16 under the command of Hajime of the Black Skull." The male that was in lead stated as he kicked the kickstand of his bike down and got off as the others kicked their kickstand down as well.

"What is your purpose being out here in our domain?" He asked as he walked up to Tetsuya but stopped when he saw rage in the young man's eyes.

"Was it one of you or Hajime that burned down Oscar village ten years ago?" Tetsuya asked in a dark voice as Takashi took a step back as a precaution.

"No, that was seven years before our time, for that was back when the original 16 existed alone. I am sure that Hajime might have been there." Takashi replied as he did a signal to everyone to get ready just in case.

"How about the crimes here, are you the ones that did those?" Tetsuya asked as Takashi put a wicked grin on his face.

"What right does an outsider have to asked about the going on inside of our lords domain?" Takashi asked as the other men got off their bikes and started to walk towards Tetsuya but failing to noticed that he was not scared at all.

"I just want to make sure that only the guilty is here, those that have not done any thing need to sit down for you might die." Tetsuya stated as Takashi pulls out a sword that had a hilt that was wrapped in black leather.

"Then you are a fool to think that you can stand against us." Takashi stated as they all charged at him.

Tetsuya did not draw a weapon as he waited for each one of them to attack. The first one rushes in, but Tetsuya kicks him in the face with enough force to not only knock him out but send him flying into a sand dune that was several feet off.

As he landed and a cloud of sand flew up into the air, another one attacked thinking that he had the upper hand. Tetsuya though showed him how wrong he was, for he did a palm strike right into his chest and then followed up with a upper cut.

As the upper cut connected and knocked out that one, another jumped Tetsuya thinking that he might have gotten lucky. This one though used his sword to slash at Tetsuya, but Tetsuya just dodged the attack and pulled in another male and kick him into the direction of the blade.

The man screamed as the force of the kick caused him to get stabbed all the way thru the sword of his ally. As blood dripped down, he looked down at the sword as his ally that was holding the sword did the same.

As this was going on, another one came after Tetsuya, but Tetsuya just blocked his kick. Before he had the chance to pull it back, Tetsuya grabs his leg the kicks the knee cap of the other leg. As the sound of bone shattering was heard, Tetsuya then elbows the knee area of the leg that he had as the man screamed in pain from both knees being shattered as he fell to the ground.

"Shit, I am out of the fight, but not dead bro. Go ahead and pull our your sword and kill that mother fucker." The one that was stabbed stated as the one that held the sword nodded his head up and down and did what was asked.

Another one charged as that was going on, but Tetsuya laid him out cold with a close line. He then adjusted his fighting stance as he walked clear of the one that have been taken out so they would not get in the way. Takashi and other did the same while keeping the circle that was formed around him in position.

Right when he stopped, the one that had stabbed his own friend charged at Tetsuya. Tetsuya dodged the sword swipe and continue to do so. This one was not allowing him to get the upper hand at all nor time to adjust his fighting stance. He was smiling with each swing that he did at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya though was not countering attacking for a reason. He was not doing it because he was thinking of next course of action. He wanted to take them out, but he wanted them alive so he can gain information on the others.

"I got you now!" The Black Skull member exclaimed as he swung at Tetsuya one more time.

"That is what you think, for I was trained a level higher then any priest or priestess that you ever fought." Tetsuya remarked as he drew the red hilted sword that was the short one of the three that he had.

As the sound of metal hitting metal rang in the air, Tetsuya then moved with speed and grace. He reversed the blade as he did an upward swipe. Instead of cutting the man, he knocked the man not only out, but sent him up into the air flying along with the sand that was around the both of them. As the sand settled, Tetsuya had moved with speed and taken out five more.

Takashi looked at the remaining four and the twelve that was out cold or what he thought might be dead. He was not sure what to think, for he never came across someone with such speed, power, or skill before.

"Who are you?' Takashi asked as Tetsuya turned his head into his direction and smiled.

"The sole survivor of Oscar, the one that will judge each and everyone of you." Tetsuya stated as Takashi gulped as he noticed the rage that was being emitted from this young man that was standing before him.

"KILL HIM!" Takashi ordered as the remaining four charged at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya was indeed pissed, but at the same time thanks to the training that he had done with his wives, he was calm and collected. If this was not the case, he would had cut down each and everyone down dead and not have any alive.

As the four charged, they drew out their swords. Tetsuya in turned tossed the one that was in his hands up into the air. He then pulled out the metal staff that he had on his back. As one attacked, Tetsuya blocked their attack.

As the sound of metal hitting metal sounded in the air, Tetsuya did a defensive twirl and knocked out another one that was coming from behind him. As that one fell to the ground as the sword that was in his hands flew up into the air, Tetsuya did another twirl with his staff and hit the one that he had blocked in the stomach.

As that one doubled over in pain, Tetsuya came down with the back of his staff to knock out one that was attacking from behind by hitting him on the head. As that went face first, Tetsuya blocked the sword swipe of another one that was attacking on his left.

As the sound of metal hitting metal rang into the air, Tetsuya kicks him in the stomach and then swings the staff in a manner to hit the first one that he had blocked in the side of the head knocking him out. He then plants the staff into the ground and uses it to get both feet into the air and double kicks the last one in the face sending him flying right into Takashi who was running towards the bike. This not only knocked out Takashi, but the one that was kicked.

Right when he puts both feet onto the ground, Tetsuya releases the staff and catches the sword that he tossed up into the air by the hilt and puts it up. He then puts the staff up and smiles as all four of his wives fade into view in front of the only one that was still awake but bleeding as well Tetsuya.

"I see the mask of the four women and noticed that they are priestess, but who the hell are you kid?" He asked in pain as Aimi walks over and looks at his injury.

"The destruction of the Black Skull at the moment, but our husband always." Aimi stated as he looked at her wide eyed.

-To be Continued-

**-Author's Corner-**

Well, I hope you liked this chapter for it took me a while to get it written. I had to break out a excel sheet to determine how many members and stuff. Keep reading for soon I will have Tetsuya along with his wives fighting side by side and give you a peek into the future that you already know.

All characters here are OC except for Tsunami, Washu, and Tokimi. Once again, I do not own the world of Geminar nor the ideal Aho. The OC characters though are my creation alone and I retain all rights to them. I hope you like what is to come, for only 16 of the Black Skulls have been defeated.

20


End file.
